Once more with feelings!
by FlorencetheBookworm
Summary: Marley Rose is a teacher at McKinley, when she hears a beautiful voice coming out the auditorium she realizes that she has to recreate the Glee Club. Follow her journey trhough the whole school year, a year full of joy, pain, feelings! SYOC closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second SYOC Glee story! I had a lot of fun writing the first one and I hope writing this too will be a great experience! If you want to read the first story you can read it on my bio!**

 **Anyway I really hope that you will love this story too and will submit amazing characters!**

 **Plot: Marley Rose is a teacher at McKinley, when she hears a beautiful voice coming out the auditorium she realizes that she has to recreate the Glee Club. Follow her journey trhough the whole school year, a year full of joy, pain, feelings!**

 **Chapter 1: Once more with feelings**

 **Marley POV**

I started working in McKinley two years ago. I remembered really well how much feelings I've felt during my school days: they had been filled with joy, pain, love, passion.

When I look at these kids I can't find that passion in their eyes, they look like robots, emotionless robot ready to conquer the world and I'm so sorry for them.

When there was Glee Club the weirdos had a place where they belonged, now it's all gone and this school doesn't seem the same anymore.

"Hey Pumpkin!".

"Hello Coach Beiste!"

"You have to follow me as soon as possible!"

"Why? Hey! Where are you going?"

I follow the Coach and we reach the auditorium. A girl is singing and this is the best voice I've heard in a while. It sounds like an angel.

"Wow, that's really impressive!" I say to Shannon.

"I know... it's more than impressive... it's a sign Marley! The sign that talent still lives in these walls, the sign that you have to convince Principal Sylvester to create a New Glee Club!"

"I can ask her, but she's never going to be OK with this, she worked so hard to close it!"

"I'll come with you... two is better than one!"

Ten minutes later we are in Sue's office. Even if I've been working with her for two years she still scares me a lot.

"Bulimic Teacher, Beast... what do you want from me?"

"Well, we wanted to ask if we could create a new Glee Club! It will be a great thing for the school... we could practice in the auditorium, we can make the McKinley name big again!"

"Are you kidding me? Making the McKinley name big again with a stupid music club? I really wanted to kick you out the door, but I'm bored in these times, I want an enemy again... I hope you'll be as good as Shuester! If you can find a co-director and 12 member willing to join your little circle of outcast you can have your Glee Club! It will be so fun to see you fail Miss Rose! Now GET OUT of my office!"

I can't believe she said yes... now I just have to find twelve members and a co-director... it won't be easy, but in this moment I feel as powerful as Supergirl, I feel like I can defeat everything.

We are back at it... once more with feelings!

 **So the first chapter ends here! Please submit your characters, you can find the form in my bio.. fill it and then send me your characters through DM! Just twelve of them will be in the Glee Club, the others will be minor characters!**

 **I'll try to submit at least one chapter a week until I don't start university!**

 **LOVE,**

 **JoshiferJennoist :)**


	2. A little update!

**Hi guys this is just a quick update! I wanted to start writing the story, but I still need at least 5 characters, I prefer to have all the main characters and then start writing! So if you have ideas for characters please send me yours!**

 **As soon as I have all the characters I'll start writing the first chapter!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Love,**

 **JoshiferJennoist :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Should I sign or not?

**Hi, this is the first chapter with the characters you sent me... they were all amazing. In this chapter I'll introduce four of them. I hope you'll like them! The list of all the characters I have chosen will be at the end!**

 **I don't own Glee!**

 **Chapter 2: Should I sign or not?**

 **Hayley's POV:**

They say that the years of high school are the best of your life, they say that you shouldn't waste that time, I feel like I'm totally wasting every minute I spend in this school.

I have to hide my true self, I feel like I'm living in a big fat lie and I feel so guilty about that.

Why do I have to lie like that? Because my father has always loved the idea of having the perfect family, the perfect children, and I'm not perfect at all. I just pretend to be and it's starting to hurt me.

When I was 15 I went to the church school camp and there I fell in love for the first time and it was so beautiful, I felt the butterflies in the stomach, I heard the bells. There was just a little problem... she was a girl. I had never realized before that I had feelings for girls, but in that moment loving Felicity felt like the most natural thing on Earth. When the camp finished I tried to forget about her, I tried to stop fancying girls, but it's something about me that I can't and I don't want to change. But I can't tell my father about this, I can't tell him that his "perfect" daughter will never have that beautiful, traditional wedding that he would love to organize.

Another thing I'm lying about is the Glee Club. I would love to join, I would love to go in a place where others share my big passion for singing, but I can't because my father wouldn't agree. I have never told him how much I love art, music. He thinks that I have to go to an Ivy League college to become a doctor, an engineer or a lawyer. I know that my life would be so much better without all the lies, but I really can't upset my dad, he has raised my brother and me with so much love that we can't disappoint him.

While I'm thinking I hurt someone or something, all the books I'm carrying fall on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I say in embarrassment.

A really beautiful girl is standing next to me, she bends and help me take my books. I recognize her, she is Molly Sullivan, the player of the school, the girl that everyone, girls and boys, would like to have in their beds.

"No problem... Can I ask you if your thoughts were good or bad?"

"Bad mostly. I'm kind of conflicted between doing something that I would love to do and disappoint someone really important or not doing anything and keep lying to myself" I'm pretty surprised of myself, I never speak to anyone, I don't know why I'm saying these things to a girl I don't know, a girl that is clearly a meddler.

"Well, you know, I hate rules, I never care of anyone but my self and my own fun, so the choice would be kind of easy for me, but I'm sure that for you will be different. What I can tell you is that you need to know that you must be your own priority, you have to do what makes you feel better even if this is wrong for others."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, there's nothing better than an advice from a complete stranger."

I don't know her, but she is right, I need to stop thinking about my father and start living my own life. I go in the auditorium, take a pen and I write my name under the Glee Club list... I'm really ready for starting this!

 **Molly's POV:**

I see how people look at me while I walk down the hallways, they look at me like they know that I'm a slut, like they know that I just want to party all the time, like I don't have feelings or like I can't behave. Partly is true, but I have feelings, I have something inside me. In both than one sense. I know that this is my senior year, the most important one, the one that decides my future, that I should focus on my marks and on my studies, but how could I do that knowing that I'm going to have a baby? This summer I met a super cute guy in Florida, I thought that he loved me, but when I told him about the baby he just left me and know I just can count on myself and on my immature young mother who had me during her senior year. How can I be a mother when I can't take care of myself?

I decided that this year I'm going to be a better person, I'm already working on that, I just helped a girl who had troubles, I gave her a good advice. Actually I just approach her because she is one of the few people in this school that never flirted with me and she seems pretty and shy and I always love a good challenge, but when I approached her I realized that she actually seems a good girl and I decided that it was better to help her than flirt with her.

I guess I'm really mature now.

"Hey Molly, tonight we are trowing a party at our house, with lot of alcohol, you are invited, our place 8 PM!" say Mia and Tia, the two mean cheerleaders twins. I know that I just said that I'm mature, but I enjoy partying too much... I can't refuse.

While I go to class I see Haley, the girl I helped, she is signing her name in the Glee Club sheet, she is actually following my advice, this makes me quite happy, maybe more than the idea of having a wild party tonight.

"Molly, can I talk to you?". I turn her and I see Miss Rose. I hate her, she is a real pain in the ass. I know that she is so pushy because she loves her job, because she cares about us, but I want to be left in peace.

"Can I say no?"

"Respect, Molly. I know that you don't like me, that you think that I'm stressing you, but I'm your teacher, I'm older than you and you have to respect me because I'm doing my job and my job is to teach you and to help you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm here because this is your senior year Molly, you know that I've helped you a lot last year, if it wasn't for me you would have lost the year, don't waste your intelligence. Try to study more, join some clubs, this would help you in your college applications. I know that it was you, I know that the girl I heard singing in the auditorium was you, I recognized your voice Molly. Listening to you made me realize that even if I didn't become a famous singer I still can help others achieve their dreams. I know that you think you're not good enough, but you are Molly, so stop thinking about silly things, think about your future and join the Glee Club, start studying and you will see the results!".

"If I sign, will you stop stressing me?"

"I can try, but I can't promise anything"

"OK, give me the paper I must sign and let me go Miss Rose."

I write my name on the paper... I can't believe that I've actually done this.

 **Elijah's POV**

I've never considered myself a good guy, since when I was little I was always on troubles: I used to hit other children at kindergarten, I used to say mean things to the teachers in 1st grade, I started to skip school really soon. When my parents couldn't stand me anymore they sent me in a military school. I was just 16 and I had to leave my family, my friends, my little world.

I would lie to myself if I say that this experience hasn't changed me, it has, a lot. During the year I spent there I have understood my personality, my true nature. I started behaving better, I started not hurting people, but this left me in thousand pieces and with a broken heart.

I begged my parents to take me back home, I told them that I was actually changed, even the director of the school praised my progresses.

So they took me back and now I'm in McKinley again. Nothing has changed, nothing and I'm the troublemaker I used to be.

I tried to be a better person but this hasn't took me really far, this has just made me miserable and I don't want to be miserable, I just want to have fun!

That's how I look on the outside: I'm a fierce boy, who flirts with everyone, who likes to party really hard and who doesn't care about school.

On the inside I'm still completely broken. While I was in the military school I realized that I wasn't into girls, that I actually had feelings for boys. I met a boy, called Nick.

He's the best person I've ever met, he was beautiful both on the inside and on the outside: he had the warmest smile, he was the kindest, the funniest. We were such good friends.

We were best friends and that's why I've never told him that I loved him. I decided to try after Christmas, but he never came back to the school. While he was going home in Montana his plane crashed and he died. When they told me I felt like I couldn't breathe, I wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come out of my eyes. I will regret forever my choice to not tell him about my feelings, I was a coward and for that reason I see a monster when I look at myself in the mirror.

While I'm thinking I see the football players, the guys I hate the most in this school.

"Hey Private Ryan!", they make fun of me because I've been to a military school...stupid!

"Hey stupid guys!", I won't let them win.

The quarterback, Mark Ralph, punches me in the face. It hurts. "How did you call us, loser?"

"I called you stupid guys, because it's true, you are!". And then I punch him.

"What's happening here?- Coach Beiste arrives to save the day -you two in my office NOW!"

We go in her office. I'm really afraid they are going to call my parents. I know they would be really disappointed and I don't want them to send me back at the military school. I don't want to be reminded of Nick even more!

"You want to explain to me what happened? You were lucky that Principal Sylvester hasn't caught you or you would be suspended!"

"They started making fun of me and then he punched me, so I had to fight back!" I say to her.

"You told that I was stupid!"

"Because you are! Why don't you take your responsibility and admit that you were the first to attack?" I'm really angry.

"QUIET! Mark you behaved really badly, so you are not going to play in the next match, but Elijah you can't offend every guy who makes fun of you, you can't always fight back!"

"Please Ms. Beiste, don't call my parents!". I know that this is pathetic, but I can't go back to that place.

"I won't, but just if you promise that you'll join the Glee Club. My friend, Ms. Rose, decided to bring music back in McKinley and she's going to need members. The deal is simple: you join the Glee Club and I won't report you to the Principal. You have the whole morning to decide."

I've never liked singing very much, Nick used to sing all day, he was so good. He always told me that he wanted to go back to normal life because he wanted to sign in Glee Club.

I have to join this Glee Club not only to avoid that my parents will know about this, but also to start forgiving myself about how things went with Nick. I have to do this for him, so I say to Coach Beiste: "COUNT ME IN!"

 **Mark's POV:**

I hate that guy! I really hate him!

Elijah Carreno and me had been enemies since kindergarten. He used to beat me. Then, when we grew up, he used to steal all my girlfriends. Now that I'm in high school I hate him because he was the first guy that made me question my sexuality, the fist guy that I really found handsome.

I'm the quarterback of the football team, I'm the star of the school, when I walk through the halls with my jersey I really feel powerful, like I'm the king of the world. I can't say to anybody that I am bisexual, they would stop worshiping me, they will start to see me as a perfectly normal guy, not like a superhero.

I hate Elijah because he was the first guy that made me feel vulnerable. And now because of him I have to face one big decision.

I have to decide if I want to join a group of nerds and lose part of my popularity or if I have to let my parents and the Principal that I had a fight with a guy.

I decide to skip classes so that I can clear my mind about what to do. I walk through the school when I see the auditorium. It's named after a certain Finn Hudson. I don't think it's a famous person, I've never heard about him. I enter the door and I see a woman sitting in one of the chairs. I turn my back, but she says to me: "Don't leave!"

I go back and I sit next to her.

"I'm Carol Hummel, nice to meet you!", she looks a lot like that Finn guy.

"Mark Ralph, nice to meet you too."

"What were you doing here Mark. No one comes here anymore. Just a few people."

"I was trying to look for some answers and this felt like the right place to go. Maybe you can help me, you are...well... more experienced than I am."

"Is this a nice way to tell me that I'm old?". Oh God, this is so embarrassing.

"No, forget what I said, I'm just a stupid boy."

"I was joking, what answers were you looking for?"

"I made a mistake and if I don't want my parents to know it I have to join the Glee Club. I'm the quarterback of the football team and I'm scared that this is gonna ruin my popularity and that I'm going to lose all my friends."

Carol starts crying...what have I done?

"Sorry Madame I really didn't want to offend you"

"Oh dear, you didn't you made me remember of my beloved son. He is in Heaven now and I couldn't remember his voice anymore, but listening to your story made me remember everything about him. He was the quarterback, he was popular, but he wasn't a jock, he had a big heart. He met a teacher and he convinced him... well he actually kind of blackmailed him... to join the glee Club.

This ruined his popularity, he lost few friends, but joining Glee Club was the best choice in his short life. He found something to fight for, he found new friends, he found joy, he fund love, he found a place where everyone was accepted, where everyone was special. He loved Glee Club, and I'm sure that you are going to love it too."

"Can I ask you something? What was his name?"

"His name was Finn Hudson... this auditorium has his name and even if for you he is a stranger you have to know that he has been the first guy to break boundaries, the first popular guy to join a bunch of losers... he changed that school for the better."

"Thank you Carol, I'm sorry for your loss, even if it's late. Your son was a really good guy".

"Yes. I'm really proud of him. Now you have to make your decision. GO!"

I leave the auditorium and I decide to do the better choice, to sign for the Glee Club: who ares if my popularity will be ruined? I will gain respect back with my football abilities!

I enter Coach Beiste's office and I tell her: "You can count me in too".

When I go out the room I listen her whispering: "Just like Finn".

 **The fist chapter is over. I'm sorry if it's late but I just started University and I don't have much time, but I'll do my best. I hope you liked these characters.**

 **Here is the list of all the characters! Don't worry, all of them will be introduced in the next two chapters, and then Auditions will begin!**

 **Jax Frey, 17, Junior, boy, made by** W **hoopsUserNotFound**

 **Erin Warner, 16, Junior, girl made by Fizzy Starburst**

 **Rance McCormick, 18, Senior, boy, made by nyx6x6x6**

 **Haley Evanston,16, Sophomore, girl, made by lauraosnes**

 **Elijah Carreno, 17, Sophomore, boy, made by Yonna9Queen**

 **Molly Sullivan, 17, Senior, girl, made by Ember411**

 **Vincent Ross,17, Senior, boy nade by Fizzy Starburst**

 **Barry Rose Cash, 17, Junior, girl, made by Oreh Keats**

 **Evie Sparks, 16, Junior, girl, made by LittleMissBritt**

 **Mark Ralph, 16, Sophomore, boy, made by Copycat123321**

 **Victor Jefferson,16, Junior, boy made by BiggerGuilmonmon**

 **Blake Lenard, 18, Senior, boy, made by Deadly Animals Are Cute**

 **Derek Trills,17, Senior, boy made by Fizzy Starburst**

 **Keith Constantine,17, Junior, boy, made by John Wilde**

 **Let me know what you think about this story in reviews! I hope you liked it!**

 **Love JoshiferJennoist :)**


	4. Update 2: I'm so sorry

Hi guys, this is just an update... I'm really sorry and disappointed to myself to have to publish this.

Last month I started University and I also started writing this story, but after a month I realized that I'm too busy and I can't focus on writing a long story too.

So I'm ging to delete this, feel free to recycle your characters.

Someday, if I have more time I'll be happy to start another story, but in this moment I feel that I can't write this story. I'm really sorry.

Have a good day!


End file.
